venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: World War Venturian
World War Venturian AKA WWV is a Fanfiction challenge that is lead by theforest04 and Co-lead by ZAPaDASH04 Members part of the challenge: * theforest04 (Author, claimed South America Act 0?-1-?) * ZAPaDASH04 (Co-Author, Official sentence and wording improverer, Claimed S.U.2 Act 0-?) * Randomcommentsinc (Claimed North America Act 1) * XxFallenshadowxx (Maybe Claimed England Act 1) Pages associated with this: * Soviet Union 2.0 (WWV) * World War Venturian Questions and Answers (WWV) * Fellowship of Venture (WWV) * Creatures and Species (WWV) * PIEDIED (WWV) * (Every Acachalla but with (WWV) at the end) Information and rules: http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:62938 * do not start writing your Act until the previous one is done in order not to break the lore * before coming up with ideas for your Act read the previous ones page for lore (make sure it says the lore is complete for the current act) * when making your Act/Lore Make a page with the title: "(your country) (WWV)" for example: Soviet Union 2.0 (WWV) * British Disco is illegal in England (It is allowed but don't use it to so such a Degree that England wins every battle) and England Made an agreement to not use this fighting technique. Questions and Answers here: World War Venturian Questions and Answers (WWV) Act 0: The Cause Factions/Groups of Intrest Involved * S.U.2 (Russia/Europe/New Amazons) (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) * American Allegiance * PIE * The Gertion Family Resistance (Neutral-ish, Resistance against the S.U.2) * The Fellowship of Venture (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) * Billy Is a Little Leaping YakI Imagine since its a group composed entirely of Billy's they wouldn't have a good name for it. (just an Excuse for not being able to come up with something with the letters of Billys name (B.I.L.L.Y) (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) Official Characters * Sally Acachalla (S.U.2 Dictator, FV Member, General) * Wikilie (FV leader) (still unknown to anyone but Sally and Ghost) * Johnny Ghost (Unknown, Losing it) * Papa Acachalla (in hiding, constantly traveling through dimensions) (Essential to this act) * Billy Acachalla (location unknown, commanding B.I.L.L.Y) (Essential to this act) * Gertrude Acachalla (commanding The Gertion Family Resistance) * Gertion (Deceased, shot by Sally) * Donald Trump (Leading America) * Vladimir Putin (Frozen in Carbonite) * Freddie (leading the Dino Brigade) * Chakalata Soup (part of PIEDIED in the future, FreeYou Decide next person who wants to.) * Poop Poop Soup (Free) * Johnny Toast (Link to England's Aliegiance with America) * Fred Spooker (Part time PIE leader) * "Colon" Ghostie (part time PIE 2nd in command) Act 0 will be about the cause of the war. This will be comprised of multiple parts Mainly Surrounding the S.U.2 and Americas Backstory. S.U.2 Dark Happenings By ZAPaDASH04 Who could have possibly caused World War 3? The so called Finale Straw or The Last Conflict. Sally Acachalla that's who. While Sally was Flying her plane she crashed in Indiana only to find a hidden underground Temple known as "The Lost Temple of VeianTalus". In doing this Sally awoke the last member of a long foregotten cult known as the Fellowship of Venture. Wikilie the surviving member convinces Sally to take his hand and join. but upon contact Sally's Mind was Taken over by him. Sally and the FV Travel to the Acachalla house hold where they attempt to capture The Acachallas but ultimately fail leading to their escape. The Government became involved leaving them with there only option being to escape via a Teleportation pad that was found in the basement of the Acachallas. This is where they end up in the Amazon. Sally and the FV Take over the Dinosaurs via Recruitment of an army of Lettuce Squirrels. Sally Creates the "Dino Brigade", wich is composed of Mostly Lettuce Squirrels, Raptors and T-Rexs, and appoints Freddie Dino Command General. Sally and the FV Attempt a hostile takeover on Russia. This Battle is known as the "Honorless War on the Mother Russian". They Came out on top. Once in control. They Reformed The Soviet Union With Sally as The Leader. They Then Began to make Plans to Gain Allies For the War On America. Act 1: Conflict by Division Factions/Groups of Intrest Involved * S.U.2 (Russia/Europe/New Amazons) (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) * American Allegiance * PIE * The Gertion Family Resistance (Neutral-ish, Resistance against the S.U.2) * The Fellowship of Venture (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) * Billy Is a Little Leaping Yak (B.I.L.L.Y) (Claimed by ZAPaDASH04) Official Characters * Sally Acachalla (S.U.2 Dictator, FV Member, General) * Wikilie (FV leader) (still unknown to anyone but Sally and Ghost) * Johnny Ghost (Unknown, Losing it) * Papa Acachalla (in hiding, constantly traveling through dimensions) (Essential to this act) * Billy Acachalla (location unknown, commanding B.I.L.L.Y) (Essential to this act) * Gertrude Acachalla (commanding The Gertion Family Resistance) * Gertion (Deceased, shot by Sally) * Donald Trump (Leading America) * Vladimir Putin (Frozen in Carbonite) * Freddie (leading the Dino Brigade) * Chakalata Soup (part of PIEDIED in the future, Free) * Poop Poop Soup (Free) * Johnny Toast (Link to England's Aliegiance with America) * Fred Spooker (Part time PIE leader) * "Colon" Ghostie (part time PIE 2nd in command) Act 1 will be about the first year of World War 3, the first act will take place in the current year 2017. Introduction/Prompt by theforest04 World War 1 and 2 were no doubt the deadliest wars fought in human history. These wars were so bloody and devastating that the worlds nations formed together and agreed never to have a war like that ever again. But, that plan was doomed to failure. In 2016, the Soviet Union was reformed under the name Soviet Union 2.0,or S.U.2 for short. The United States reacted by threatening to destroy Russia. Those words were the cause of a Second Cold War. (America and the S.U.2 were spying on each other for months. Until, one fateful day, America attacked the S.U.2 in one deadly battle named, "The Attack On Russian Soil". America lost the battle. On November of 2017, the S.U.2 declared war on North America. Soon there after, multiple nations joined the S.U.2 and America. Now...World War 3 begins... in these stories... S.U.2: _______Place holder By ZAPaDASH04 North America By Randomcommentsinc South America By Theforrest04 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Random's FanFic Category:On Main Wiki